UsUk 4th of July
by MortisBane
Summary: England is drinking away his sorrows when he sees a man across the bar crying over his beer. Will England go and help or wallow in his own self pitty? UsUk! My first story so don't judge!


England sat at the bar trying to drown his sorrows in the alcohol. Today was the 4th of July, America's birthday but mostly it was the anniversary of America gaining independence. Hence England drinking his sorrows away. Just before he took another sip he noticed a man on the other end of the bar leaning over his beer crying.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with him?!" England thought. "I've never seen anyone cry in a bar?!" (He has but just doesn't remember because he was too drunk, it was him,) The man continued to sob over his untouched beer and England began to feel sympathy for the poor man. So much so that he got up and stood next to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" He asked. The man lifted his head and looked and England. Once England saw who it was he wished he had just stayed in his seat or left, it was America. Upon seeing England America's face looked even sadder as he leaned over his beer and continued to cry. Instead of insulting the American England sat next to him placing a hand on his back.

"America, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." He managed through the sobs.

"My arse nothing! Now what is is?"

"Nothing!"

"America! Tell me this bloody instance!"

"FINE! But, not here."

"Why not here?"

"It's personal."

"Fine then can we go to my house?" America only nodded. "Fine then let's go." England stood up dragging America with him as they left the bar.

It took a few moments to get the England's house but once there England sat America down on the bed and stood over him.

"Now what's the problem?" He asked in a gentle tone. America just stared down at his hands.

"Umm..." Was all America said.

"Oh come on Git! I take you all the way to my house so tell me!"

"Well, umm... England?"

"What?"

"You know what today is right?" England felt a pain in his chest as he was reminded.

"Yes." Was all he managed.

"Do you know why I did it?"

"D...did what?"

"The, you know... the Revolution?" It took everything inside England not to start crying right then and there.

"I thought that you left because you hated being with me." America's head snapped up immediately at the statement.

"Oh god no! England is that what you really thought?!"

"Well, yes" The America jumped up and rapped England in a tight embrace as he began to cry again.

"That's not it at all! England I've never hated you! EVER!"

"Then why?!" America paused not wanting to answer. "WHY?!" He begged as he started crying.

"England I... I loved you! As more that a brother!" England's face turned as red as a tomato at those words.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to love you as... as a lover! Not a brother, not as a friend, as a lover! That's why I left! I knew that I couldn't feel that way towards you if we were brothers! I should have just kept my emotions down and went on as your brother! All I did was push you away! I bet you don't even feel the same way!" America continued to cry.

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you too. As a lover." America pulled away to look into England's stunning green eyes.

"R...Really?!"

"Yes." Just as England finished the sentence America smashed his lips into England's. He slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back as America's arms circled around England's hips. They stepped closer together as America decided to deepen the kiss. He wiped his tong across England's lower lip begging for permission to enter. England opened his mouth allowing America's tong to slip through meeting with is own. England moaned at the contact and he wanted more. America pulled away to catch his breath. Once he did he threw England on the bed crawling on top if him.

"A...America?! What are you doing?!" England said through pants. America looked up at him a smirk playing across his lips.

"You'll see." he said. And with that America slowly unbuttoned England's shirt. The realization hit England the moment he felt himself get hard. England moaned as America began to grind their crotches together.

"Y... you stupid Git! Take off your g...glasses!" England gasped.

"Oh yeah." America replied before taking off his glasses and placing them on the night stand. He then continued the grinding motion. To get England even more aroused America placed his mouth over England's nipple using his tong to play with it while his hand lightly pinched the other. England arched his back in pure ecstasy in response.

"M...my turn!" England spoke.

"What?" America asked confused. England quickly flipped them around so that he was on top, then he began to tear through the buttons on America's shirt. Once finished England stared at America's chest before he began to press kisses all over it. He then used his tong and licked X's over both of America's nipples.

"Ah! England your good at..." America was silenced by England's finger.

"Shhh... Let me finish." He spoke in a very seductive voice.

"O...okay."

"X marks the spot luv!" then England began to play with America's erect nipples with his tong switching from one to the other every few seconds, and every second that passed America's breath quickened.

"Ready luv?" England asked being the gentleman that he was.

"Ready for what?" America asked confused, what else could there be?

"For this." England then began undoing America's belt. When America realized what England was up to his smile turned sinister.

"Oh I don't think so!" He spoke.

"What?! Why?!" England replied disappointed. America then flipped them back to their original position leaning down to whisper into England's ear.

"That's _my_ job!" America's breath sent shills throughout England's body. America pressed his lips against England's as he began to undo England's pants. Once he had the undone, he pulled away and yanked off his pants leaving England there in nothing but his underwear which had a large bulge sticking up. America grabbed the hem of his underwear ready to pull them off. America's fingers gracing England's skin caused his breath to quicken even faster.

"Just hurry!" He begged. With that America slowly inched down the garment reviling England's very erect Big Ben.

"Take it off! Take you pants OFF!"England demanded. America took this as a good opportunity to put on a little show for England.

"Okay... Enjoy!" He relied before getting on his knees above the panting nation. America ever so slowly slid the button out of it's hole and pulled the zipper down. The task was much faster seeing as though England already did the belt. He then slowly began inching the pants and boxers down to show England his erection.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Bloody hell, yes I do!" England replied without hesitation. America leaned down pressing their bare erections together as he whispered in his ear,

"Good! Cause it's all yours!"

"Can I do with is as I please?!"

"Yes."

"The I want it inside of me!"

"Are you sure Engla..."

"JUST DO IT!" He screamed loosing patience with the younger male in front of him.

"Okay but, first," His voice turned very low, "Say my name!"

"A...America!"

"No my real name!"

"ALFRED F. JONES! GET INSIDE OF ME NOW!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kirkland!" America then placed his erection right at England's entrance and slowly entered. England gasped when he began to enter him. America entered slowly being sure to not hurt England, cause he's the hero! Once inside America began to thrust in and out, but still going slowly.

"F...faster!" England begged.

"You sure?" America asked.

"Y...YES! Now do it!"

"Okay!" and with that America began to thrust even faster into England, each time he was all the way in England would gasp.

"A...America! I...I think I'm coming!" England managed to gasp.

"Good me... me to!" He replied beginning to have trouble keeping himself from coming right then and there. A few more moments of thrusting and England's screams of pleasure filled the room as he released all over him and America, America soon releasing inside of him before collapsing beside a panting England.

"T...That was...Great!" England spoke staring into America's tired eyes.

"G...good. I put a lot of w...work into it." America replied staring back. They both yawned showing how tired they were.

"We should get to bed luv."

"G... good point." Then America pulled the blanket up over them and snuggling in closer to England.

"I love you England!"

"Love you too you stupid Git!"

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding!"

"Good!" America gave England a quick kiss on the lips before drifting off into sleep.

"Happy Birthday America." He said before joining America in the dream realm.

When England awoke he felt him self snuggling with something warm. He looked up to see America's sleeping face, a smile appeared on his lips remembering the night before.

"Thanks for the birthday present." America spoke slowly opening his eyes.

"Your welcome!"

"It was the best one ever!"

"I bet it was. I know I had fun."

"Yay! I made Iggy happy!"

"I...Iggy?!"

"Yeah it's your new nick name!"

"I don't think so!"

"AW! Why not?!"

"Because it's very idiotic!"

"They're supposed to be like that!"

"Really?! That's stupid!"

"I just explained that!"

"Well don't do it anyway!"

"NOO! I want to call you a nick name! That shows people that your mine!" England blushed a little.

"Well if it's to show that I'm yours then it's okay."

"Yay! This is awe..."

"But, I'm gonna call you Alfie!"

"R...Really?!"

"Yes." America raped his arms around England pulling him into a tight embrace.

"YAY! IGGY! Love you!"

"Love you too Alfie!" They stayed there in each others arms and watched T.V. Together for the rest of the morning. They skipped breakfast because England offered to cook it.

_The End!_


End file.
